1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, particularly to an array structure of a liquid crystal display having two common electrodes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing a conventional array structure of a liquid crystal display. There are four pixel regions on a substrate 10. Each scan line 102 is electrically connected to gates of transistors 101 in one line of pixel regions through via holes (not shown). Each data line 103 is electrically connected to sources of the transistors 101 in one row of pixel regions through via holes. Each pixel electrode 201 has a connector 2011 electrically connected to drains of the transistors 101 and extended portions 2012 extending from the connector 2011. A common electrode 104 has connectors 1041 along with the lines of the pixel regions and extended portions 1042 extending from the connectors 1041. The transistors 101 are positioned where the extended portions 1042 extend from the connectors 1041 of the common electrode 104. Capacitances are formed between the extended portions 2012 and 1042 respectively of the pixel electrodes 201 and the common electrode 104.
FIG. 2 is a diagram showing an equivalent circuit of the conventional transistor array of the liquid crystal display. The same symbols are used in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. The circuit comprises the transistors 101, the scan lines 102 connected to the gates of lines of the transistors 101, the data lines connected to the sources of rows of the transistors 101, the common electrode 104 and the capacitances 105 formed between the drains of the transistors 101 and the common electrodes 104.
However, all the pixel regions of the conventional transistor array structure have the same common electrode voltage since they have the same common electrode. It is impossible to apply two different common electrode voltages to the pixel regions. Thus, any driving method using two different common electrode voltages cannot be implemented by a conventional circuit.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide an array structure of a liquid crystal display having two common electrodes isolated from each other.
The other object of the present invention is to provide two different driving voltages to drive the two isolated common electrode in the array structure. The two different driving voltages comprise a positive and negative voltage.
The present invention provides an array structure of a liquid crystal display. The circuit comprises a substrate having a first and a second pixel region thereon. Each of the pixel regions has a transistor, a pixel electrode electrically connected to a drain of the transistor and a common electrode forming a capacitance with the pixel electrode, wherein the common electrodes of the first and second pixel regions are electrically isolated from each other.
The present invention further provides an array structure of a liquid crystal display comprising a substrate having a first and a second pixel region thereon. Each of the pixel regions has a transistor, a pixel electrode electrically connected to a drain of the transistor, and a common electrode having an extended portion forming a capacitance with the pixel electrode and a connector which the extended portion extends from, wherein the common electrodes of the first and second pixel regions are isolated from each other, and the transistors are positioned where the extended portions extending from the connectors.